


stay awake

by dinEli



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinEli/pseuds/dinEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I live and breathe under the moon; and when you cross that bridge I'll come find you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay awake

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, so, no money intended, or whatever. Enjoy your reading!

_I am the blank page before you,_

_I am the fine idea you crave._

At first, she was falling, just like he had once, no feet on the ground, not strings to catch him, to stop him from breaking it all. He's probably seen her as himself, 17 years-old, some dreams ahead of him, big life-filled heart. And all that confusion, all that fear, all that loneliness.

That night, she would've gone to such darker paths. There were these roads she could've taken, instead he took her hand. Instead, he saved her. Or at least lead the way so she could be able to save herself. And seeing him, so good, yet so broken, she understood how important it was, this firm-ground he was helping her build to sustain herself. Cos' when he fell, he fell hard, and she knew it would kill him to see her lose it too.

_I live and breathe under the moon,_

It was hard. This standard they've created. Humanity was such a heavy load to carry, and sometimes it hit too close to the heart. They both have walked the thin line near the abyss, but they'd rather walk than fly.

She thought it was harder for him, with so much weight on his shoulders, and so many souls to mourn over; she could just imagine the boy he was before it all went down, his bright green eyes so filled with joy, his golden heart so alive. To be so pure and to be thrown at the darkest spot the abyss held.

So, when he showed her his wounds, asking her to be the one to sew them back if they ever open, she told herself she would hold his strings so hard they'd end up falling together. She would be the Ariadne to his Theseus.

_And when you cross that bridge I'll come find you._

* * *

_I don't have a skin like you do,_

_To keep it all in like you do._

For him, feelings cut deeper than knives. The lights were all too bright, but the darkness swallowed him whole, and he'd hardly find his way back. When he broke, it crashed all over; his flesh was always at sight, his heart was always unprotected. He would explode in emotion. Rage, passion, love, hate. It was too much, ever was.

As for her, it almost felt like she had a shield of her own. The world would bombard her, kick her right where it hurt the most, and she would feel, but she would never break. Not even the slightest crack. Her face would still be up right, her eyes would still be cloudless mornings, and her heart would still be so bright and so big. Everything would die around her, but inside her fortress there would still be flowers all over.

_I don't have a soul like you do._

Compared to her, he was just a tiny creature. Striving for goodness, one hand on the edge, but with his whole body hanging loose. He was like a death land, like unfertile ground, a salted place, while she was spring.

Sometimes, she would fill his life with such joy he almost felt as if he deserved it. The glint in his eyes so real it could light up his whole self, and the abyss would look just like a small corner. And there was this time he didn't know who he was, but he knew her, and he knew what he meant to her; and for those crazy days she was like his sun. So yellow and so warm, it gave him life.

She had him so comfortable in his own skin it was almost like floating. 

_The only one I have is the one I stole from you._

* * *

_Stay awake with me_

_You know I can't just let you be._

It came to a moment, their strong and growing relationship, where their connection was tied so tight they couldn't leave it if they wanted to; they were both already too melded into each other's heart to let go, having left their marks slowly and imperceptibly, but powerfully nonetheless.

The strings that held them together were so strong they took them for steel ropes, rather than weak straws. Almost like a pull, like a pressure. They were drawn to each other, on this endless night that became their lives.

And together, they've managed to keep each other's feet on the ground. 

_Stay awake with me._

_Take your hand and come and find me._

**Author's Note:**

> Holy moly! I didn't think this would be so long, or so structured. I'm a drabble-girl, you know. But, yeah. I liked it lol  
> Firstly, I gotta tell you: I'm addicted to fitting songs into situations and characters. I really am. It's, like, my favorite thing to do in the whole universe. So, the lyrics you've read were meant to fit Stefan's and Caroline's relationship. I admit some of them are harder to get, because you can't understand it out of context, but honestly it fits them so well I might actually sob about it. Secondly, the song is "Stay Awake", from London Grammar, and I've been quite addicted to it, and to Steroline (but that's no news), so there you have the crazy interpretations.  
> Idk, it's not my first TVD, or English fanfiction, yet, I beg of you, be honest with me about mistakes, ooc-isms, or whatever you disliked. But, too, be sweet and cute about the stuff you liked cos' those things always light up my day like any other :)  
> Be safe,
> 
> [Edited on 08/08/14: the ending has always made me wince, but I think I've managed to make it better...? I still don't think it's perfect, but-]
> 
> And if you want, I'm on [tumblr](https://a-good-finder.tumblr.com), and it'd be nice to talk about whatever :)


End file.
